Brundt the Chieftain
|text1 = Normal |item2 = |text2=Young Brundt |item3= |text3=Christmas time}} Brundt the Chieftain is the chieftain of Rellekka, the capital of the Fremennik Province. He starts The Fremennik Trials quest, and has small roles in other Fremennik-related quests. He is located in the long hall in the centre of town. If you have completed The Fremennik Trials and have a ring of charos, you may speak to him at any time to change your Fremennik name. Not much is known about his family other than he has a son, Armod Brundtson, and an unnamed wife. Brundt mentions about a wolf called Hati and that it has been terrorising Rellekka as well and asks for your help. Brundt also plays a role in Lunar Diplomacy. He provides players with a seal of passage which will allow them to visit Lunar Isle as a peaceful ambassador. Without a seal of passage, players will not be able to go to Lunar Isle, and talking to anyone on the Isle without a seal of passage will result in the player being teleported off the island. After completing Lunar Diplomacy, players are able to visit the island without the seal of passage, but will still be unable to talk to anyone. This changes after the player completes Dream Mentor, at which point 'Bird's-Eye' Jack becomes a banker on Lunar Isle, who will allow players to access their bank even without a seal of passage. Brundt will replace seals of passage for free if a player loses or destroys it. Because of this, it is advisable for players who have not completed Dream Mentor to destroy their seal of passages when they are done with them. This is because if a player has a seal of passage in their bank, but forgets to bring it with them to Lunar Isle, there is no nearby bank to get it from, and since the seal of passage is in their bank, Brundt will not give them another one. Contrarily, if a player has destroyed their seal of passage, Brundt will give them one without necessitating a trip to a bank. When a player completes the elite Fremennik Tasks, they are given the option to toggle the need for a seal of passage on or off by talking to Brundt. With it toggled off, players do not need to have a seal of passage with them to visit or talk to the inhabitants of Lunar Isle. However this does not apply to Astral altar teleport tabs. Players still need to have a seal of passage with them to use this teleport, even if it is toggled off. Brundt also appears in the 2010 Christmas event as a party-goer at the Heimland Games. Judging by his actions, he appears to be drunk. As he tells the player, he is enjoying a break from his troubles at home. He talks to the player about his love life, which is not normal for a Fremennik. He wears a red nose and antlers. He calls players by their Fremennik name if they have completed The Fremennik Trials even if you are a F2P. In the 2010 Christmas Event Brundt mentions about a wolf called Hati. Dialogue Gallery Brundt fighting.png|Brundt during the Battle for Rellekka nl:Brundt the Chieftain Category:Anagrams Category:Quest NPCs Category:Protagonists Category:Fremennik Category:Rellekka